DragonBall Z Abridged Special: The History of Trunks
}}The History of Trunks is the third special of Dragon Ball Z Abridged produced by Team Four Star and released on March 19, 2015. Summary Trunks introduces himself and starts to explain his story. Trunks is still a baby and is in Bulma's arms crying. Gohan runs into a room with Chi-Chi, Ox-King, and Master Roshi. Chi-Chi says that Goku is dead for good, which makes Gohan scream. Trunks then says "Dead dead dead dead" as a baby. Vegeta says "Son of a bitch!" And Trunks repeats him. Goku's friends mourn his death for six months until the androids kill all of them. After the intro screen, it shows a normal town going about its business, until the androids attack. A radio station was saying what town was being attacked but Bulma changes the station. A younger Trunks realizes that the town is close and wants to help them out. Bulma disproves of this and says that she doesn't want him dead. Trunks ignores her and flies off to the city. The Androids continue to attack the city. Trunks finally gets there but it is too late. The city is destroyed and in ruins. He wanders the city until he hears someone flying. Future Gohan appeared and Trunks stares in awe. Narrating, Trunks says, "Face to face to him, all I could say was," Then his younger self-starts talking fast and in a baby voice in front of Gohan. Trunks and Gohan are in Trunks’ house talking. Gohan then say that Trunks will be his pupil from then on. Bulma comes back with some groceries. She says hi to Gohan and then tries to sleep with him, to which he "initially" turned down due to Trunks being present. "Worth a shot" Bulma replies and makes dinner (Note: that in an alternate universe Future Gohan complied with Future Bulma and entered a relationship). Bulma tries to create small talk but Gohan replies with "Can't talk, eating." and starts stuffing his face. It then cuts to Trunks and Gohan training. Most of the training is to make Trunks a Super Saiyan like Gohan, though it was mostly "dodgy". Gohan notes he might be rough on Trunks, but it's nowhere as how Piccolo treated him during training. Despite that, however, he still looks up to him as the father he never had. Trunks then asks about Vegeta since Bulma never talks about him, which Gohan states that Vegeta had a lot to prove (after remembering a flashback where Vegeta beat up Gohan after Goku went Super Saiyan and thought Gohan was better than him). Gohan has also cut all contacts with Chi-Chi and Ox-King, the former suffering from sanity slippage from all that's happened. Gohan continues to push Trunks and is happy with the results showing. Piccolo (in Gohan's mind) believes the best training is on the battlefield, which Gohan agrees with. The next day, Androids 17 and 18 attack Super World while having fun with the rides at the same time. Gohan and Trunks arrive and confront the androids. Gohan powers up into Super Saiyan and tells Trunks to watch until he's overmatched. Trunks is amazed at the intensity the fight and joins the fight when Gohan starts to get overmatched. Trunk, however, gets overpowered due to his inexperience, but before he's killed by 18, Gohan saves him. The androids blast everywhere but can't find the two due to them unable to sense their energy. They nuke the place up with "Scorched Earth" and leave. Gohan awakens and finds himself badly injured, and see's that he lost an arm. He tries to give him and Trunks Senzu Beans, but unfortunately, finds there's only one left. After recovering at Bulma's, Trunks continues his training to become a Super Saiyan, but is getting nowhere. Gohan believes he's getting closer but is lacking the right push. Gohan explains that he uses the pain of loss in order to transform, remembering the deaths of Piccolo and Krillin (but not Goku). The androids attack a nearby city, and Gohan powers up to fight them. Trunks wants to come help, but is knocked out by Gohan for his own protection. While destroying the city, 17 admits he's getting bored of destroying the world and wants to become a park ranger. However, Gohan kicks him into a building and fights the androids even without an arm. Unfortunately, he's outmatched and is killed by the androids. In his last moments, he tells Piccolo that even with him gone, Trunks will rise and avenge him, though Piccolo reminds him that he's only a figment of his imagination and not really in his head. Trunks wakes up and heads to the city, finding through the wreckage Gohan's corpse. Sadden and angry over the loss of his mentor, Trunks unlocks his Super Saiyan powers. Three years later, Trunks and Bulma are hard at work on the Time Machine when they hear a radio distress call about the androids attacking. Trunks and Bulma have an argument on whether he should wait for the time machine to be finished, or fight the androids, but Trunks is confident now that he's a Super Saiyan. He leaves off on his own and confronts the androids. But despite his best efforts, he's unable to defeat them. The androids realize that he's the kid from three years ago and taunt him saying that no one will stop them. Not the Z-Fighters, not Gohan, and not him. Trunks is beaten badly and depowers from Super Saiyan form, but before 17 blows him up, 18 steps in the way wanting the kill. 18 takes the full blast, and angrily takes 17 out of the wreckage. Trunks survives the encounter, admitting he still has no idea how, and wakes up in bed with Bulma at his side. She gives him two choices, either fight the androids again, or use the now completed time machine and go rescue Goku and the others. Trunks picks the second choice. A few months later, a recovered Trunks sets out to the past eager to see Goku and Vegeta (much to Bulma's fear of the latter). He promises that when he comes back, it will be an android free world. Trunks soon travels to the past. After Trunks disappears, Bulma, unfortunately, realizes that the universe works in multiverse theory. "Shit!" In a post-credit’s scene, Oolong peeks through a periscope onto Kame House, which is ransacked and abandoned, and says the Androids haven't been back in two days, which Master Roshi couldn't believe they actually took it. Oolong wants to make a food run, but all that's left is spam and pork rinds, which he's already made peace with since he's just glad they're still alive, thanks to Roshi's submarine, the U.S.S. M'Dick. Roshi then asks the others how it feels "riding M'Dick," which Oolong rants he's been holding onto that question for 17 years. After Roshi says his patience was worth it, he still demands an answer, which Oolong replied, "it's tight and damp," Roshi cackles as Puar laments they're going to die in there. Trivia * This special is dedicated to Monty Oum, the Creator & Founder of the Web series RWBY from Rooster Teeth who died a month earlier from an allergic reaction. TFS had planned to have him voice Future Gohan. * There was an alternate scene where Gohan would have sex with Bulma like Vegeta (replace the Galick Gun with the Masenko) ** Takahata101 admits to being the one who came up with the Gohan and Bulma sex scene. He admitted on Twitter that he held up a scripting session for an hour determined to make the scene into the movie. * This special was originally planned for release in February. However, because of KaiserNeko's illness, it was pushed back. It's also considered at the time to be the biggest project Team Four Star has ever worked on for the show. ** When it became clear they were going to miss the February deadline they considered breaking it into two parts to get part one out during February and part two later on. They decided against this in the end. * When Bulma feeds Gohan, she says to not ask where she gets the protein from to use in the food. This implies she's using her mother's clones from the sub-lab as the protein base, similar to when Yajirobe was eating them in Percussive Maintenance. * While training Trunks, Gohan enacts several recurring gags seen when Piccolo was training him as a child, such as "CLIMB UP!", a reference to Piccolo's "CLIMB DOWN!" and the infamous "DODGE!" scream. * In a nod to the episode, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan, Vegeta's yell is heard in the scene before Trunks leaves to fight the androids. However, it's changed from Trunks waiting patiently and noticing the scream, to him arguing with his mother and not hearing it. This can be interpreted as evidence of the multiverse theory. * Since Yamcha isn't alive in this timeline, all his parts were heavily edited out, such as replacing him with Yajirobe when the group is standing outside of Goku's home in the beginning. This can be interpreted as evidence of multiverse theory. * This is the only DragonBall Z Abridged product that doesn't have the Disclaimer at the start of the video. This was due to the fact it started with a Dedication card at the beginning. * This special is considered to by most as the darkest and most dramatic of all of DragonBall Z Abridged. * Dr. Briefs is not credited, despite speaking in the movie. * During the "T.J. and The Wombat" sequence, the female moan sound effect was voiced by Amber Lee Connors. * This is the first time Piccolo calls Makankosappo by it's real name, unlike in Episode 2 where he can't pronounce it ** However it's stated that he's only in Gohan's head and that he isn't actually there * Doctor Who is heavily used for the time travel part, especially the credits, which are a remix of the Doctor Who theme and Cha-La. It even shows the Time Machine falling through a portal in time similar to the time vortex. Credits Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Specials